


Headphones

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Guitar, Light Angst, Loss, Lunch, M/M, Music, Platonic Relationships, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He always has his headphones on.





	Headphones

He sees him everyday, hunched over his notebook.

He loves his fluid handwriting, it's nothing like Jack's.

He wants to tell him that, but he always has his headphones on.

Maybe it's because of the loud noises of the cafeteria.

Maybe it's the hurtful words of the bullies in the hall.

Maybe it's the repetition of information in the classrooms.

But Mark Fischbach always has his headphones on.

* * *

 

Jack started with a wave.

A little something to get the boy's attention.

Then he escalated to a pat on the shoulder.

To let him know Jack was there.

Then he took to sitting with the boy.

They never talked.

Mark just smiled and wrote, headphones in his ears, while Jack watches him from across the table.

It became normality, for Jack to do this, even though his friends found it a little odd.

Sometimes, Mark would give him his notes or doodles, and Jack had quite the collection of them in his locker.

They were usually of guitars, or lyrics to songs.

Sometimes, Mark would be really concentrated, and as soon as the bell would ring for class to start again, he would snatch up his things and not wave goodbye.

That hurt Jack for some reason.

* * *

 

One day after school, he was walking past the band room when he heard beautiful guitar and a soft voice. He was drawn in by it quickly, but didn't want to startle the person.

The door was open, probably because school was out already, so Jack took it upon himself to sneak into the doorway.

He saw a familiar black floof, covered by headphones, and the movement of Mark's arms as he stroked the guitar.

Jack let his voice wash over him as he sang a song he'd never heard. He leaned against the frame, watching as the entire room filled with... _Mark_ , and he could feel himself being pulled into the story of the song.

What was he singing about?

" _We all flirt with the tiniest notion, of self conclusion in one simplified notion..."_

Did he lose someone?

" _I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough, and all this cliché motivation, it would never be enough.._."

Jack walked closer to him, cautiously as he sat next to him on the bench, sighing as he crossed his legs. Mark turned and looked at him, amused.

"How did you find me?" He says, removing his headphones for the first time. Jack was stunned for a moment, taking in the echo of his voice. "Hello?"

"Oh," Jack said, shaking his head to focus his thoughts. "I heard ye playin' guitae on my way outside an' I guess...I shouldn't have pried." He looked up at Mark, who was adjusting his headphones uncomfortably around his neck, hands still ghosting over the guitar strings nervously. "I didn't mean to scare ye."

"You didn't...scare me. You just...I'm not used to people being in here. Since they cut the budget for arts I...don't really have anywhere to go after school until someone comes home." He says, and Jack gives him a small smile as he finally makes eye contact. "Thank you for sitting with me by the way. I know it's probably hard."

"Sometimes. I don't really mind." Jack shrugged, and Mark gave him a breathy laugh.

"Headphones keep me company when I'm feeling lonely. Just like this guitar." Mark replies, turning sideways on the bench to face Jack. "I'm sorry for never speaking to you. I'm-"

"Mark." Jack blurts out embarrassingly, watching as Mark gives him a weird look while he blushes. "I...yeah I know yer name already."

"Oh, well, I Guess I'm a bit behind. What's your name?"

"It's Seàn but, people call me Jack."

"Why?" Mark asks, tilting his head in genuine wonder.

Jack shrugs. "Just a nickname I guess. What were ye playin'? Before I interrupted..." He mumbles, and Mark's eyes light up.

"You...want to know what I'm doing?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have come in here if I didn't." Jack smiles, and Mark hesitates then nods. He picks up the guitar again and hands it to Jack, then grabs Jack's hands, placing it with his.

"It's a song called Self Conclusion. I heard it a couple months ago and it...hit home for me." Mark muses, moving Jack's fingers  in time with the song as he hums the lyrics.

"Did ye lose someone?" Jack asks, and Mark winces, but doesn't answer. Too soon. He just continues to manipulate Jack's hands, eyes closed, and Jack thinks he looks peaceful this way.

"Whenever you sit with me, I'm writing out notes. Drawing guitars, remembering lyrics. Things like that."

"Is that why ye always have yer headphones on?"

Mark chuckles at him as the end of the song comes, and the loss of contact makes Jack feel unnerved.

"Yeah. But, I guess I can take them off for you more often." Mark says, then he grabs his backpack, done talking for the day, and puts back on his headphones.

Jack just follows him out the door, because he loves the silence after all.


End file.
